Praesidio uel Curre
by Mattgasm
Summary: It's Halloween night, and tonight all the horrors and shrills will come to life when a demonic, mythical demon is unleashed inside the Loud house. The family is getting more unsafe within the hour, as each of the sisters become the demon's meal for the night of Hallow. Can Lincoln protect his sisters, or will he too fall into the sharp grasp of the demonic beast's mouth.


**(Alright, in all seriousness,** _ **THIS**_ **is my real Halloween FanFic. Based on an idea I had long ago… like… 2 weeks ago. So I present to you guys** **Praesidio uel Curre** **.**

 **Once more, big thanks to my co-author sthompson1 for the help. Go read his stories, they're amazing.)**

* * *

Lightning struck the night sky, as a wolf howled into the night. Leafless trees were shown as several kids were dressed up in costumes, walking down the sidewalks carrying bag full of candies.

Lightning flashes once more and the Loud house is shown.

Inside, the house is littered with many decorations: bats hanging, fake spiders, even a gravestone in the corner of the room.

To say that Halloween was a great night was an understatement in the Loud house. Every year, all the Loud children would compete with each other to see who had the best costume… It was Lucy.

At that moment, our main protagonist, the white haired warrior, the… middle child, of the Loud family: Lincoln Loud, walked down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Halloween." Lincoln told the viewers. "One of my favorite holidays, besides Christmas of course. Every year, me and Clyde would go around the neighborhood, getting candy from all the houses. We would often dress up as the ultimate superheroes! Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack!" He raised his fist in the air as he stood in a hero stance. "Sometimes we just dress whatever was in our closet." He then sighed sadly as he looked down. "Unfortunately, this year Clyde got sick. Ate too many Choco-Bars if you ask me. So he decided to sit this one out. His poor dads must be worried sick about him. So instead of going Trick-or-Treating with my best bud, I decided to stay here at the house for the night, passing out candy to the children."

 ***DING DONG!***

"Speak of the devil. We have some visitors right now." Lincoln told the viewers.

He grabbed a huge bowl full of candy as he walked towards the door. He opened it up and was immediately greeted with three children all dressed up in costumes. There was a spotted ghost, Mario from Mario Bros. and Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Trick or treat!" the kids exclaimed.

"Hey! Nice costumes you got there." Lincoln complimented.

"Thank you, mister." the kid in the Mario outfit replied.

Lincoln grabbed a handful of candy and placed them in each of the kid's bags. "Here you go." he told them.

"Wow! Thanks, mister!" the kid in the Yugi thanked.

"I got a rock." the spotted ghost sadly said.

"Whoops." Lincoln replied. He took back the rock and traded it with another handful of candy. "There you go. Sorry about that. Have a good night!"

"Thank you." the three all said in union as they walked away.

"It's time to D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!" the kid in the Yugi outfit exclaimed.

Lincoln chuckled to himself as he closed the door.

Outside, the three young kids walked away, a whole bunch of candy in their bags. They all laughed as they walked away; unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by an unknown creature.

A red lizard-like eye could be seen in a bush, quietly growling.

At that moment, a teenaged kid named Matt Dillon walked by the bush, minding his own business. Suddenly, he was grabbed by a set of three fingered claws, grabbing his mouth as he muffled a scream. He was pulled back into the bush as the sounds of flesh tearing and muffled screams could be heard.

A long, reptilian like tail stuck out the bush as it waved around; the muffled screams of Matt suddenly stopped, while the sounds of flesh tearing and liquid spilling was still audible.

Inside, Lincoln continued the commentary as he turned to the viewers.

"Even though I'm missing out on Trick-or-Treating this year," he began. "it's still fun passing out candy and seeing all the amazing costumes the kids have to show. Maybe next year me and Clyde will go trick or treating. Which reminds me." He grabbed a notepad from his back pocket. "'Make sure Clyde does not eat Choco-Bars for next year.'" he said as he wrote down himself a note. "Aaaaand there!"

Suddenly, the lights went out, blanketing the room with darkness.

"Huh. We had a blackout." Lincoln said to himself as he looked at the ceiling. "And for once it wasn't me." The sound of a tin can rolling behind him caught his attention. "Who's that?" he asked.

He looked everywhere, unable to see anything in the darkness.

"Ugh. I can't see!" he complained. "Good thing we always keep a flashlight in this drawer."

Lincoln opened up said drawer and pulled out a flashlight; he turned it on and illuminated the darkness. At that moment, the sound of a board creaking could be heard. He rapidly spun around and shined his light at the stairs, seeing nothing.

Next, he heard glass shattering; he shined his light into the kitchen, once more seeing nothing.

"Keep it together, Lincoln." he told himself. "It's just you in the house… I think. Let's see: Lori and Luan are both at a party. Luna is at a rock concert with Sam. Luan is performing a Halloween party. Lynn is at her late night soccer practice. Lucy is… s-somewhere. And Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily are Trick-or-Treating with Mom and Dad. Which definitely leaves me all by myself… Along with the pets."

He shined his light to the corner of the room, where all four of the pets were sleeping; they groggily awoke at the shine of the flashlight.

"So that means that this is a neighborhood blackout!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Nope! It's just your house, Loud!" Mr. Grouse yelled from outside.

"Dang it." Lincoln said to himself in disappointment. "Then we must've blown a fuse. Ah, I'll go fix it."

With that said, he ventured his way into the kitchen where he opened the door to the basement. Scared at first, he gathered enough courage to escalate down the stairs. He shined his flashlight down the stairs and cautiously walked down them. With each step, the boards creaked, slightly scaring, and annoying, Lincoln.

Finally, his little journey ended as another started. He shined his light to the circuit box, where he opened it. However, instead of a blown fuse, the lever was pulled down to off.

"Huh?" questioned Lincoln. "That's odd. The fuse isn't blown. Someone switched off the power." A sudden and eerie realization hit him. "That means someone _is_ in this house!"

The stairs creaked behind, causing him to turn around quickly, shining his light at the stairs. There, he saw a shadowy figure quickly run up the stairs.

"Hey!" Lincoln exclaimed. "Come back here!" he ordered.

He quickly took chase as he ran up the stairs, only to be greeted by a gruesome sight. He gasped at the horrific sight in front of him.

The bloody body… of Lori.

He dropped the flashlight on the ground, as it illuminated onto Lori's corpse.

"No." he uttered in shock. "N-No. I-It can't be. Sh-She wasn't here before!" he began panicking. He got down onto his knees. "Come on, Lori. Say something. Say something!"

Lori's eyes stared lifelessly at the wall. Lincoln didn't know what to do, as he just fidgeted in place, before crying on Lori's stomach. He cried so much, tears staining her shirt.

It wasn't he looked up to see an arm sticking out from another room.

"Huh?" he said, still crying.

He got up and grabbed his flashlight, shining it into the other room. He walked in the dining room where he saw yet another shocking discovery: Leni, Luna, and Lola, all corpse on the ground or leaning against the wall.

"So much blood." he uttered in shock. "I can't believe it."

He decided to journey into the living room; he illuminated the entire room to see the rest of his sisters, dead on the floor or couch, Lucy was laid on the stairs.

"Jesus… Christ." he said.

He broke down as he got on his knees and began crying his eyes out. He bawled as he grabbed his head and sobbed loudly. Louder than ever before.

His sisters… His family… Gone… Gone forever…

His sadness disappeared, as a new emotion took over:

Hatred.

He looked up, fire in his eyes as he gritted his teeth. He grabbed his flashlight and stood up and cupped his fists; he grasped so hard that his fingernails dug right into his skin to the point where blood started leaking out.

"I swear. When I find who did this, they'll be sorry for messing with my family. " Lincoln growled.

A sudden wall bang behind him captured his attention. He turned around where he shined his light on the intruder and murderer. The person wore a blue jumpsuit with black gloves and a white hockey mask, resembling Jason Voorhees; said murderer was about Lincoln's height.

"Good evening, Lincoln." the person said in a deep, low, demonic voice. "Enjoying your Halloween?"

"You. You'll pay for this!" Lincoln shouted in rage. "I'll chase you to the ends of the Earth if I have to!"

He yelled out a war cry as charged at the invader.

"What the-"

The killer didn't even get a chance to react as Lincoln charged head on into him, like a rhino. Lincoln head butted the killer in the gut, knocking him into the table. The white haired kid swung his flashlight, only for the killer to dodge each and every one of his attacks.

Lincoln suddenly made a unpredicted move: he swung his flashlight down low. So low that he tripped the killer. Everything went in slow motion as Lincoln's arm was raised in the air while the killer was falling in midair. Everything returned to normal again as the killer fell on his back.

He gasped as rolled out of the way just in time for the flashlight to impact with the floor, breaking it. Lincoln looked at the broken flashlight and thought little of it as he discarded the pieces away.

Everything was dark now.

"What's the matter, Stinkoln?" asked the killer. "You scared of the dark?"

"I don't need light to see where you are." Lincoln growled.

Almost immediately, he swung his arms, where he actually impacted with the killer. He kicked the killer in the gut, sending him flying into the wall, cracking it. Lincoln raised his fist and threw a hard punch, only for the killer to move out the way, causing him to punch a straight up hole in the wall. He took out his bloodied hand and crushed a few pieces of wood in them as he growled at the killer; moonlight leaked through the hole.

"Woah." the killer said in awe. "Since when did you get so strong."

"You'd be surprised what my sister Lynn does to me on a daily basis." Lincoln told him, venom in his words. "All those training practices really paid off. Too bad she's not here to see this. She would be proud!"

"She would indeed." the killer replied.

"But you took her away from me! Like with everyone else! Now I'm going to take something precious away from you." Lincoln snarled.

"My mask?" the killer asked.

"YOUR LIFE! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Lincoln screamed as he lunged forward.

He threw a punch and another, but the killer dodged them all; they were now inside the living room. Lincoln threw a punch before kicking the killer, whom landed on the table, breaking it.

"Oh come on!" Lincoln shouted. "We just bought that table!"

The killer got up and grabbed something behind him; he pulled out a knife and raised it in the air. He began swinging the knife around, only for Lincoln to dodge all of them. The boy then used his arm to block a swing, before tripping the killer.

However, the killer didn't fall on the ground. Instead, he landed right into Lincoln's hands; now he was carried by Lincoln, bridal style. But this didn't last long, as Lincoln threw the killer as hard as he could into the wall, causing a huge crack to form behind him.

The killer groaned as he slid off the wall, grabbing his head. There he saw the knife on the ground, where he went to pick it up. Only for Lincoln to step on his wrist, dropping the knife on the spot. Lincoln picked it up as he grabbed the killer by the collar and pinned him to the wall, using his arm against his neck.

Lincoln got real close to the killer's mask, glaring evilly at him as the killer struggled for air; Lincoln growled.

"Trick-or-Treat you son of a bitch." Lincoln told the killer.

He pulled back his arm with the knife in his hand.

"LINCOLN! NO!" someone shouted.

It was too late. Lincoln thrusted his arm as the knife-

 ***SQUEAK!***

Squeaked?

Lincoln looked down to see that the knife in his hand was nothing but a fake. "A chew toy?" he asked. He looked up at the killer, glaring at him. "Just who are you any-"

He removed the mask to reveal it was none other than… Lynn. The 13 year old smiled nervously at Lincoln, whom grew the biggest confused looks in all of history and in his life.

"What the?" he asked.

He turned his head to the right where he saw Lynn slumped up on the chimney. He turned his back to the Lynn pinned against the wall. He switched his sights left and right, left and right, before gaining his confused look again.

"HUH?!" he asked loudly.

"Jesus Christ, Lincoln!" a voice shouted.

The 11 year old turned around to see Luna, Leni, and Lola standing there, all with dumbfounded looks.

"Guys?" he asked.

At that moment, the lights turned on and shortly afterwards, Lori came walking into the living room. "Damnit Lynn." Lori growled angrily. "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Don't blame me!" Lynn told her older sister. "Blame Luan! She thought of it!"

"Wow." Lincoln turned to his right to see the rest of his sisters standing up. "Selling out your own sister out, eh?"

Lincoln released his grip from Lynn's neck as he backed up, dropping the rubber knife on the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" a voice said behind him. Lincoln screamed as he turned around to see Lucy standing there. "You got pranked."

"Who? What? Where? Huh?" asked Lincoln.

Luan approached him and put her 'bloody' arm around his shoulder. "Well. That just leaves 'Why?' and 'When?', doesn't it? Hahahahahaha!" Luan laughed. "Boy. We sure did _tricked_ you? Hey, Lincoln?" she laughed at her own pun. "Get it?"

"I uh- I uh- Nuh- What?" he stammered.

"Jesus, Lincoln." Lynn said in pain. She grunted as she grabbed her stomach. "You sure did a number on me."

"I thought you were some guy who killed my family!" Lincoln retorted. "Of course I would go all out on you!"

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Lynn told him; she smiled. "In fact. I'm kind of impressed."

"Impressed?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah." she replied. "You risked your life to avenge us and you would've actually succeeded to. If it weren't for that knife being a toy. I must say, you've gotten strong. Punching a hole in a wall and crushing all that wood. Wooo! I'm not gonna lie, I was legitimately scared when I saw you do that. Then you lifted me up and threw me into the wall. That was bizarre, dude!" she began laughing. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I… I don't know." Lincoln said, looking at his bloody hands. "I just used whatever I could to get the upper hand."

"Improvisation." Lynn nodded in an understanding tone. "Smart AND effective. Nice job, Linc."

"I really liked what he said before he was about to kill you, Lynn." Luna told her little sister. "'Trick-or-Treat you son of a bitch.'" she impersonated Lincoln. "Man! That was the coolest line I have ever heard our little bro say! Of course, you did swear." Luna looked down at Lincoln with a disappointed expression.

"I thought she was the killer!" Lincoln argued.

"True. I'll give you that. I would've done the same thing." Luna began rustling Lincoln's hair.

"At least we know our only male sibling will risk his life to protect our owns and is capable of fight." Lisa said, adjusting her glasses.

"Lincoln, what you did was dangerous and stupid." Lori scolded her brother, before smiling. "But… You did it for us. Even if it was all just a prank gone wrong."

"Speaking of the prank, how'd you guys do all this?" he asked. "I thought you were all out."

"Oh that's easy. We lied to you." Leni replied.

"Leni!" the sisters shouted.

"What? It's true."

"We were suppose to say that our events either got cancelled or we left early." Lisa explained. "Not straight up say that we lied to our only male sibling."

"Oooooooh… Whoops." she smiled.

All the sisters groaned as they face palmed and shook their heads.

"Was Mom and Dad in on this?" asked Lincoln.

"No, they left for real." Lori explained. "They went over to a friend's costume party. And Lily's at a play date."

"So wait," Lincoln began pondering. "If Lynn is here, then who is that?" he pointed to the other Lynn slumped on the chimney.

"Oh that?" asked Luan. "That's a dummy."

"That's not nice to call Lynn that." Leni said.

"Hey!" Lynn exclaimed in anger.

"What's the difference? They're both dummies." Lola joked.

Everyone, sans Leni, Lincoln, and Lynn, laughed at Lola's joke, much to Lynn's anger. "Okay! Moving on!" Lynn shouted.

"But, what about the blood?" asked Lincoln.

"It's fake." Lucy answered. "Me and Rocky made it last night." she sighed dreamily. "Siiiiiigh. His hands are soft like a baby." her cheeks flushed with red as a dreamy smile appeared on her face. Her siblings stared at her confusingly. "Pretend you didn't hear anything."

"Not gonna happen, sis." Luna smiled slyly at her.

"Then who shut off the power?" asked Lincoln.

"That was me." Lynn replied. "I turned it off in the basement and was about to run back up the stairs but I didn't expect for you to come down so quickly. So I hid behind the boiler and waited for you to turn your back."

"Those boards are creaky." the only brother pointed out.

"Yeah. Bad timing, huh?" she asked.

"So, all this was just a prank?" he asked. The sisters all nodded in agreement. "Wow… I feel kind of bad now."

"Don't be. We now know you're willing to protect us… Even if you're 11 years old… and will go on a revenge hunt." Lori kept adding.

"'I'll chase you to the ends of the Earth.'" Luna quoted. "Man. That's kind of edgy, isn't it bro? Sounds like it was straight out of the 90's."

"I was in the heat of the moment! What was I supposed to do? Let the guy kill me?" he asked.

"That was the plan until you went all berserk on us." Lynn told him.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that was the plan. I thought you were a real killer." he retorted.

"...Fair point." she replied.

"So what do we do with the damage?" asked Lana.

"I'll deal with it when Mom and Dad get home. It's my fault that all this happened anyways." Lincoln said. "You guys go… wherever. Lynn, you should rest up."

"No way, bro. I've suffered worse from this." Lynn boasted. Lincoln gave off a deadpan look as he gently tapped Lynn's stomach, causing her to hiss in pain. "Okay! Okay! Okay! I get the message!"

"No way, bro!" Luna exclaimed. "We all did this. We all get in trouble. We aren't gonna leave you hangin', bro." she gave him a reassuring smile. "All for one and one for all, right?"

Lincoln smiled back. "Right." he agreed.

The two high fived.

Lincoln turned to his younger sister and raised an eyebrow. Lucy was just staring out the window. "Something wrong, Luce?" he asked.

Lucy kept avoiding eye contact as she just stared out the window. "Something bad is going to happen tonight… I feel it in the air." she grimly said.

"You sure that isn't Lana?" asked Lola, clenching her nose. "I'm pretty sure she hasn't bathed in a week!"

"Hey! Its 2 weeks! Get it right!" Lana scolded.

"No…" Lucy returned looking out the window. "A storm's a coming tonight."

"But there's not a single cloud in the sky." Leni said, also looking out the window.

"It's a figure of speech, Leni." Lori told her younger sister.

"Oooooooh."

"You have no idea what that is, do you?" Lori asked.

"Nope!" Leni smiled.

Lori groaned as she face palmed.

* * *

Lucy sat on the couch, reading a book titled _Guide to the Supernatural_. On the other side of the couch was Lynn, resting from the beating she got from her younger brother. Speaking of which, Lincoln sat in between them, playing a video game.

On screen, Lincoln's character repeatedly beat up his opponent, until one final uppercut finished the job, causing Lincoln to win the game.

"WOOOOOOO!" he exclaimed in excitement. He began celebrating by dancing like Turk from Scrubs. "I am the best! Aroooound! Nothing's ever gonna keep me dooooown!" Lincoln sang.

Lynn looked at Lucy, whom was still reading her book.

"Whatchu readin', Luce?" she asked.

"Sigh." she replied. "It's a guidebook to the supernatural." She showed her older sister the inside of the book. "It shows and describes various supernatural beings that are not from this world. From Vampires and mummies to gnomes."

"Aren't gnomes just those creepy, small toys you put outside your house for decoration?" asked Lynn.

"Those are fake gnomes. Real gnomes are little men who are ruled by their queen." she explained. "Rumors say that they dress up like creepy humans to kidnap women and force them to be their queen."

"Woooooah. Really?" asked Lynn, actually intrigued.

"I don't know. That's what the TV show said." Lucy replied.

Lynn grew a deadpan look. She began turning the page before something caught her eye. A picture of what appeared to be a dinosaur.

"Why is there a dinosaur in this book?" she asked.

"Dinosaur?" Lucy question.

She turned the book around to see the picture of a dinosaur that resembled a Velociraptor, but was the size of a Utahraptor.

"This is a Wendigo." she replied. "A very ancient and powerful beast that existed for a very long time."

"How long of a time?" asked Lynn.

Lucy stared at her as she got closer. "A very long time." she answered. "It's a beast that is immortal and is said to be a #9 of 10 on a scale of how dangerous this demon is. Every 24 years for 24 days, it feeds on human flesh and hunts its prey at night. It is said to take the shape of its last victim before it goes off into hibernation. Rumors say that this demon is connected to mythical Gods that power even over the Greek Gods, who have ruled this universe since the beginning of dawn, or even before time and space. Barely any information is known about this demon because those who have encountered it… never survived."

Lynn began shaking in her seat, extremely terrified of after the explanation of this demon beast.

"But this thing doesn't exist, right?" she asked in a scared tone.

"Who knows." Lucy grimly answered.

Lynn gulped in fear. At that moment, Lincoln sat back down after finishing his dance. He sighed in relief as he looked up at the ceiling.

"This day can't get any better." Lincoln smiled.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Lincoln got up and walked over to the door, peeking through the eye hole. There, he saw a teenaged boy wearing a gray sleeveless hoodie with a ripped white shirt underneath. It was Matt from earlier, though Lincoln didn't know who he was. The white haired protagonist raised an eyebrow as he opened the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Lincoln.

"Trick-or-Treat." Matt said.

Matt was wearing the same gray sleeveless hoodie with red stripes on the shoulders; underneath was a white T-shirt with literally ripped sleeves. He wore a pair of red cloth armbands and wristbands on both arms and sported brown driving gloves. Around his neck was a homemade necklace that consisted of a tire bolt wrapped around via jacket lace. Down below, he wore a pair of baggy black jeans with a chain on the side; he sported a pair of light gray sneakers.

"Aren't you a little too old for Trick-or-Treating?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm not here for the treats." Matt replied. He then smiled deviously. "I'm here for the tricks."

Lincoln cocked an eyebrow as he stared at the young adolescent. "Okay then." he said, not knowing how to respond. "Have a great night."

He went to close the door but was stopped by Matt, whom stuck his foot in the entrance.

"I assure you. This trick will blow your mind." Matt told Lincoln.

"Who's at the door, Lincoln?" asked Lori from the other room. At that moment, all the sisters gathered around the front door. "Who's this kid?" asked Lori.

"Greetings, fellow companions." Matt greeted.

Everyone blinked in response.

"Uuuuuuuhm… Hi?" greeted Lynn in a questionable manner.

"Can we help you, dude?" asked Luna.

"You can help me by taking a look at this trick." Matt replied. "Behold!" he held up a decapitated head of himself.

"AAAAAAAHH!" everyone shouted.

"Is that you?" asked Lola.

"Cooooool! How'd you learn to make another head?" asked Lana, intrigued.

"The trick is about to start." Matt stated. "Hold onto the head and soon the trick will begin. Prepare yourselves for the greatest trick in all of history.

The kid handed Lincoln the head of himself. "Ewwww! It's all wet!" Lincoln exclaimed in disgust.

"Cool!" Lana exclaimed.

Lucy took a look at the head and put her finger on the wet substance. She examined it before realizing a shocking discovery.

"Gasp!" she… gasped. "Guys! This is real blood!"

"Huh?" asked her siblings.

"How can you tell?" asked Lola.

"Trust me. I know blood when I see it."

"Then that means…" Lincoln felt the head and started poking at it. He himself made a shocking discovery. "THIS IS A REAL HEAD!"

Everyone screamed in horror.

"Look, pal! Who are you?!" demanded Lori.

"Matilda." Matt answered.

Suddenly, Lincoln began chuckling.

"Lincoln?" asked Luan.

Lincoln bursted out laughing. "Oh! I get it." he said. "This is just another one of your pranks, isn't it?"

"Uh, no it's not." Luan told him.

"Sure it is." Lincoln did not believe her. "I mean, this head actually looks real. So tell me. Who's this kid? A friend of yours? Luan's secret boyfriend?"

"Lincoln. This isn't a prank. Honest." Lori told him.

"Lori, it's alright. I get it. You're just trying to scare me." Lincoln still didn't believe her. "Sure it didn't work, but it's the effort that counts right. This guy actually looks really creepy and scary." he smiled at her.

"Lincoln, she's telling the truth." Luan told him. "This isn't part of the prank. The prank's over. That's it! It was just supposed to be Lynn dressed as a killer! I have no idea who this guy is!"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow as he stared at his older sister.

"You mean this guy isn't your friend?" he asked.

Suddenly, the head began to start moving, creeping everyone out. At that moment, it burst, splashing everyone with purple liquid.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" they screamed as they began wiping the substance off.

After a while, the substance simply disappeared off them, confusing them.

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

"Where'd it go?"

They all asked at once.

Luna took a look back at Matt with fire in her eyes. "Alright, dude." she told him. "Get off our porch and beat it!"

Matt simply innocently smiled, before grinning a different kind of smile. His teeth suddenly sharpened and lengthened, as his eyes changed color. His pupils turned to red as it changed to a lizard-like pupil; the sclera around it turned to black as his skin went pale and scaly.

Matt hissed as a long, skinny, snake-like tongue slithered it's way through his teeth. The kids all backed in fear as the inhuman being in front of them began creeping them out.

He suddenly screeched loudly, scaring the children as he screeched again. Suddenly, he spat a black, sticky substance onto Luna's shirt and chest from his mouth. Luna grabbed the substance and looked in horror at it. She turned back to Matt who just screeched some more.

"Alright! That's enough out of you!" Lincoln exclaimed as he got in front of Luna to shut the door.

Before he could, Matt spat more venom out of his mouth, right into Lincoln's eyes. He screamed in pain as he was blinded from the sticky venom in his eyes; the sky flashed as lightning struck and thunder roared.

"AAAAAAAAHAH AAAAAH! AAH HAAAH!" Lincoln screamed as he turned around, trying to wipe the venom off his eyes.

He suddenly turned his body too quick, where he hit his head on the side of the doorway, knocking him out. He fell on the ground as the girls all backed up. They looked up to see Matt still screeching and grinning.

Suddenly, his appearance began to change. His arms extended as three massive claws morphed into view. The clothes that he had one were no longer there as they too also transformed into scaly skin.

Eventually, Matt completely transformed into a prehistoric, dinosaur-like creatures. It's skin was dark brown as massive red spikes came out of its body.

It resembled that of a Velociraptor, except it looked like it came out of hell. It roared a mighty roar as the sisters all screamed.

The creature lunged forward but thanks to Lynn's quick thinking, she shut the door before it could enter. Before she could, Luna grabbed Lincoln's unconscious body out the way and brought him inside. Lynn locked every possible lock there was as the creature banged the door from the other side.

"What the hell was that?!" Lori asked.

"I don't know!" Lynn shouted.

"It was a Wendigo." Lucy said.

Everyone turned to her. "You mean that thing you told me about in your creepy book of yours? You said that thing didn't exist!"

"I never said that." Lucy retorted.

"Enough arguing!" Lori shouted. "We need to call the police and have this thing captured!"

Suddenly, at that moment, the power went out, seizing all further conversations. The sisters looked around the house, cautions of their surroundings.

"Lori." Lola said. "Isn't the power box inside the basement?"

"Yes, Lola." Lori answered.

"And that's the only power box to this whole house, right?" asked Leni.

"That's right, Leni."

"That means one thing." Lisa said. "The Wendigo is inside the house."

"But how did it get in so fast?" asked Lana.

 _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Everyone jumped at the sound of a screech from inside the house. At that moment, Lincoln could be heard groaning. They looked down to see Lincoln slightly moving his head.

"He's awake." Lynn said. "Lincoln? Lincoln?" she grabbed his head as she bent down.

"Remind me to thank Mom and Dad for a lovely Halloween." Lincoln weakly replied.

 _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

The sisters looked towards the dining room, hearing the high pitch screech. They were all shaking in fear.

"Should we chance moving him?" asked Lori.

 _ **Rargh…**_

A growl and a rattle could be heard afterwards; Lincoln sat up as he too looked towards the kitchen.

"Please chance it." Lincoln wittingly replied.

"You alright, bro?" asked Luna.

"Oh, I'm peachy." Lincoln sarcastically replied.

 _ **Eeeeeeeee…**_

A noise emitted from inside the kitchen. By now, all the Loud siblings were scared out of their souls.

Through the Wendigo's vision, 10 heated objects appeared behind a wall; it quickly and quietly moved to behind the dining room table, spying on its prey.

The group all stood up, examining their surroundings.

"Where is it?" asked Leni.

"I don't know." Lori answered.

"Duuuudes." Luna said in a terrified tone. "This is just like a horror movie. I'm not liking this."

"Too bad we don't have a black guy." Luan said. Everyone glared at Luan for that response. "What? The black guy always dies first."

"Whatever. We need to-"

Before Lori could finish her sentence, Lola was snatched from the darkness.

"LOLA!" her siblings shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lola screamed.

They watched as Lola got dragged into the dark dining room, disappearing into the darkness.

"LOLA!" Lana shouted as she went to go run after her.

However, she was stopped by Lincoln, who grabbed her. "No! You can't! It's too dangerous!" Lincoln told her.

Lana squirmed in his hands, like a puppy trying to break free of its owner. "We've got to save Lola!"

At that moment, the Wendigo appeared in front of them and roared.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the siblings all screamed.

"THIS WAY! THIS WAY!" Lincoln started making his way up the stairs, followed by everyone else.

Lynn kicked the Wendigo in the face, causing it to roar. Luna punched it in the face, making it fall down. Lori meanwhile opened up a drawer and quickly pulled out a pistol, before making her way up the stairs.

"Come on!" Luna told Lynn as she grabbed her wrist.

The two ran as fast as they could up the stairs. Meanwhile, the Wendigo got up and shook its head. It turned its attention to the stairs, before roaring some more.

Luna and Lynn turned the corner of the hallway and began making their way towards the bathroom, where everyone else were. They entered it, followed by Lincoln and Luan closing the door and locking it. Lori and Leni pushed the cabinet in front of the door, blocking it.

They backed up to their family members, as they all huddled next to each other. Their breathing was shaky, as were their bodies. Never before in their life have they experienced something so tremendously horrifying.

"What do we do, Lori?" asked Leni.

"We call the police." Lori answered.

"And tell them what?" asked Lynn. "A Wendigo is attacking us and killed our sister? They would never believe us!"

"Besides, the power's out. There's no possible way to call the authorities." Lisa added.

"But we have our phones. Remember?" asked Lori. They six oldest siblings all pulled out their phones, only to find out that said phones were shut off. "Dang it! That juice from that head must've literally destroyed our phones."

"So with the power off, and all our electronic devices short circuited, then there is no possible way to get help from the outside world." Lisa grimly stated.

"So what do we do?" asked Luan.

"Well, we have two choices." Lisa said. "One is that we can wait in here until our parental units arrive back at our sanctuary."

"Or?" asked Lori.

"Or one of us goes into the basement to turn the power back on again so that we may call for assistance." Lisa finished.

Lori sighed. "Alright, I'll go." she decided.

"WHAT?!" everyone else shouted.

"Lori! You can't be serious!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I have to, Lincoln." she told him. "I'm the oldest here so its my duty to protect you guys."

"I'll go with you." Lincoln chimed in.

"No!" Lori shouted. "No. You stay here. Leni, Luna, you guys are with me."

"But why?" Leni asked.

"Because you guys are the oldest after me. Plus I said so." Lori answered.

"Nu-huh. No can do, bruh." Luna disagreed. "I'm not going out there with that thing."

"Then I'll go." Luna offered to join. "If Luna won't, then I will."

"But what if you run into that monster?" asked Lana.

"Don't worry. I have this." she pulled out the gun she grabbed earlier, shocking everyone.

"Dad's handgun?" asked Lynn.

"He taught me how to use it in case something like this might happened. Except with an actual intruder, not some mythical, murderous beast." Lori explained. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

Lynn and Lincoln pushed the cabinet out the way as Lori unlocked the door. She inhaled and heavily exhaled, ready to face the creature outside the door.

"Tally ho." Lori quietly said.

She grabbed the knob and quickly opened the door, aiming her gun down the dark hallway. The three slowly exit the bathroom as they equally slowly walked down the hall.

"Leni, grab the flashlight in the drawer." Lori quietly ordered.

Leni opened the drawer in the hallway and grabbed a flashlight. She turned it on as the three made their way towards the stairs. They looked down them as Leni shined the light down the stairs; no sign of the Wendigo in sight.

The other siblings watched as the three sisters made their way down the stairs. Once they were out of their sight and turned the corner, Luna shut the door, locking it.

"I hope they don't get hurt." Luna said.

"Let's hope so." Lincoln added. "We'll wait until the power comes back on, then we make a break for it."

"What if the monster tries to attack us while we're running?" asked Lana.

Lincoln turned to his younger sister. "Then we fight it. I'm not gonna lose another member of this family. We lost one too many."

"But we only lost Lola." Lisa reminded.

Lana cried a bit as she sniffed.

"That's already too much." Lincoln told her. "I promise you guys. I'll protect you all with all my strength. Come here."

The youngest siblings all went in for a hug. Luna and Lynn all smiled at the sight as they too went in for the hug. They huddled there as they waited for the power to return.

* * *

Lincoln sat on the toilet seat with a very tired look on his face. Lucy and Lana were playing Tic Tac Toe by the sink as Lisa sat up against the wall. Lynn was sitting in the tub, evident by her feet sticking out. Luna paced back and forth, a very worried look on her face.

"Something happened." Luna mumbled to herself; because it was so quiet, everyone heard every word of what she was saying. "Something went wrong… Something happened.."

Lana placed an X on the ground, as Lucy placed a O. Lana placed another X and Lucy placed O, before crossing a line.

"I win." she said in her usual, unemotional manner.

"Dang it. I thought I had you that time." Lana said.

"Something happened, guys." Luna said to her siblings. "I'm gonna go turn the power back on."

"Just hold on a sec, Luna." Lincoln stopped her. "I mean it's only been…" Lincoln checked his watch to realize it's been an hour since the two left.

"I'm going out there." Luna announced.

"Dear third oldest sibling." Lisa called out, grabbing her attention. "Allow me to come with you. You do not acquire the proper equipment to head into the darkness with the monster inside. Fortunately for you, I have both a light source and a weapon to defend ourselves with."

"Nu-huh! No way, Lisa!" Lincoln exclaimed. "You are NOT going out there!"

"Fear not, older brother." Lisa replied. "For I have Luna to protect me from this vile beast."

Lincoln thought about it. Yes, Lisa was only 4 years old, but she was a genius. But she was only 4 years old. But Luna is gonna protect her, plus she can use whatever weapon that Lisa has prepared. Lincoln didn't like the answer he was gonna give but he had to in order to protect the rest of his family.

"Fine. But be careful, please." Lincoln asked.

"You have my word, brother." Lisa replied.

"Alright little dude, let's head out." Luna opened the door before growing a terrified expression. "To the spooky hallway of death." she gulped.

"The more time we loiter by the bathroom door, the less time we have to save our sisters." Lisa pushed Luna out the door. "The time window is closing fast. We must hurry!" With that she closed the door as she and Luna headed towards her door.

Inside the bathroom, Lincoln sat back down on to the toilet. "They better get the power back on and come back safe."

"Let's hope they do." Lucy replied. "Hope is the only thing we _can_ do."

* * *

Luna and Lisa poked their head inside the dining room, both holding lanterns while Luna held a shock prod. They pointed their light source into the dining room, seeing blood smeared on the wall. No doubt it was Lola's. The two quickly looked away, not wanting to even think about what happened to Lola.

Lisa was the first to walk towards the kitchen and to enter it. She shined her light inside before her eyes went wide as she froze dead in her tracks, a look of horror covering her face.

"Oh my God…" she gasped.

"Where are they?" asked Luna.

Lisa had to swallow to keep her stomach in. "All over the place…" she grimly replied as she entered the kitchen.

Luna looked at her in confusion before shining her light inside the kitchen. She breathing began to get heavy and shaky because of the sight in front of her. Her light was shined onto Lola's ripped off hand, which was still gripped onto the kitchen counter. She quickly left the scene as she went after Lisa.

Lisa stood in front of the basement door, shining her light down the stairs; a hesitant expression painted on her face.

Down below, through the Wendigo's point of view and thermal vision, a heat signature could be seen standing on top of the stairs. No doubt this was Lisa. Growls and heavy breathing could be heard from the Wendigo. At that moment, another taller heat signature walked next to her and stood beside her. This was obviously Luna.

The rock star shined her own light down the stairs, gulping at the fact of how dark it was down there.

"You wanna go, third eldest sibling?" asked Lisa.

"Hello?" a voice came from the basement, slightly scaring the two. "Is anyone up there?"

"Leni? Is that you?" asked Luna.

"Is the monster gone?" asked Leni's voice. "It went up the stairs but I don't know where it went afterwards."

"I-I'm coming down!" Luna exclaimed as she began to rapidly walk down the stairs.

Lisa followed suit as the two made their way to the bottom of the stairs; they were now in the basement. Lisa shined her light over towards the washing machines, where she saw Leni poking her head behind them; her sunglasses weren't on top of her head however.

"My God! Leni!" Luna exclaimed as she ran over to her older sister.

She gave Leni a giant bear hug, to which Leni returned.

"It's good to know that you are alright, second eldest sibling." Lisa spoke. "Where's Lori?"

"Lori?" asked Leni.

"You know… Lori." Luna told her.

"I thought she was with you." Leni answered. "She told me to stay put down here while she went to grab the others."

Lisa raised an eyebrow at her explanation.

"Alright." Luna said. "You two stay here. I'll head back upstairs to see if Lori is with them."

"Take the shock prod with you, third eldest sibling unit." Lisa suggested. "I have a feeling that something is not right here."

Luna nodded as she got up and walked back to the stairs and began escalating up them. Lisa turned back to Leni with a cocked eyebrow.

"What?" asked Leni.

"Where are your sunglasses?" asked Lisa.

"Sunglasses?" Leni raised an eyebrow.

* * *

The other four, whom were in the bathroom, waited patiently for their sisters to return. At that moment, knocking was heard from the door.

"Guys? You still in there?" asked a feminine voice.

Lincoln walked towards the door and opened it, revealing it to be-

"Leni?" Lincoln asked.

"Hey, Lincoln." she replied.

* * *

Luna made her way to the top of the basement stairs, where she shined her light into the kitchen. She slowly began walking, mostly out of fear. She avoided looking at the bloody mess that was left of Lola and continued to make her way to the dining room.

However, she accidentally slipped on the puddle of blood and fell backwards; she yelped as she hit the wall. Suddenly, an arm fell on her shoulder, scaring her. She shined the light on it and let out a great sigh of relief, immediately recognizing who's arm it was.

"Oh, Lori." she smiled.

She turned around to shine the light on her older sister… except she wasn't there. She grabbed the arm on her shoulder and brought it down, realizing it was Lori's bloodied, dismembered arm, much to her horror. She began breathing heavily as she began panicking once more. She gasped over and over again as she fell down on her back; her shock prod falling out of her hands and sliding underneath the cabinet.

She groaned in pain as the flashlight fell beside her. She turned to her right to where the flashlight was and widened her eyes in utter horror. Right beside her was the decapitated head of Lola; her left eye missing as the other bulged out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed in horror.

* * *

Lisa turned her attention to upstairs, jumping at the sound of the Luna's screaming.

"Luna?!" she yelled.

"Maybe the monster got her." said Leni.

"Come on! We got to go!" Lisa exclaimed as she began running towards the stairs.

"Wait! Lana, hold on! I need to get up first!" Leni called out.

Lisa stopped in her tracks and turned around to her older sister; she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My name's Lisa, Leni."

"Oh, sorry." Leni apologized. "I keep forgetting your names. There are 10 of us after all."

Lisa grew an even more confused look after that response. "There's 11 of us, Leni. Lily isn't here." she reminded her sister.

Leni raised an eyebrow in response; suddenly, her face began morphing. Her skin turned dark brown as scales appeared on them; her eyes went black as her pupils turned red and lizard-like. Her clothes disappeared as her entire body soon changed into a more dinosaur-like appearance. She transformed into the Wendigo.

It grinned it's pointy, sharp teeth as growled at Lisa, almost as if it was smiling at her. The little scientist grew an impressed expression as she stared into the eyes of the beast, remaining calm through this horrid sight.

"Clever girl." she whispered.

The Wendigo lunged right at her and began biting her face, causing her to scream in pain and shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lisa screamed.

* * *

The five siblings inside the restroom turned to the hallways after hearing the scream. "That was Luna!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" another scream could be heard from the vents.

"That one was Lisa!" Lana exclaimed as well.

"We've got to go rescue them!" Lincoln announced as he got up.

"Lincoln! Wait! We're coming too!" Lynn followed suit after him.

Lincoln barged out the door as he and the other four ran down the dark corridor. They turned the corner and ran down the stairs. Just as they were about to enter the dining room, Luna came out at the same time and she and Lincoln bumped into each other, falling over.

"AAAHH!" Luna screamed.

"Luna! It's us!" Leni told her.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Leni? How'd you get up here so fast?" asked Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Lynn.

"You were just down there! In the basement!" Luna began panicking.

"I was?" asked Leni. "I remember Lori going down the basement while me and Luan stayed behind. Then suddenly Lori screamed and soon that monster came running up the stairs." Leni explained.

"Where's Lori and Luan?" asked Lincoln.

"Luan, I'm not sure. Lori on the other hand… Well…" Leni was hesitant to answer.

"I saw her arm, dudes." Luna replied in a traumatized tone. "Her dismembered arm." she grimly whispered.

Everyone gasped and shuttered.

"Where'd you hide, Leni?" asked Lynn in a shaky tone.

"Underneath the dining room table. I lost my sunglasses along the way as well. And those were my favorite pair!" she answered.

"Wait, hold on!" Luna stopped everyone. "If you're up here… Then who did me and Lisa see down in the basement?" she asked in a terrified tone.

Everyone remained quiet, not knowing the answer to the question. No one knew… except one Loud.

"The Wendigo." Lucy answered. All eyes were on her now. "It's able to take the shape and form of anyone it lays eyes one. It appears that it transform into Leni so it could lure you two down into the basement. However, it looks like only one of you made it."

"So does that mean… Lisa's…" Lana was unable to finish her sentence.

"It appears so." Lucy grimly replied.

"But it was talking and everything!" Luna exclaimed. "It had Leni's voice!"

"Yeah, but do you remembered how it used that Matilda kid as a ruse?" asked Lucy. "Once it takes it shape and form, it can be able to speak in the same person's voice."

"Well that's not helpful at all!" Lynn exclaimed in frustration and fear. "If that thing turns into one of us, then how will we know which one is the real one and which one is that demon?"

"It may take the person's voice, but it does not possess the person's mannerisms." Lucy explained. "If you know the person well enough, you'll be able to spot the Wendigo, like an optimist in a graveyard. The only reason why we couldn't tell that Matilda was a Wendigo, was because we have never met the real Matilda."

"More important question is why in the world was he named Matilda if he was a guy?" asked Lincoln.

"Maybe his parents expected a girl and named him wrong?" suggested Lana.

"Alright, that's enough chatter, dudes." Luna began to fidget in place. "We need to move it, like right now!"

"Alright," Lincoln began, "let's head back to the bathroom."

 _ **Rargh…**_

Growling and rattling was then heard in the air, scaring everyone. Luna pointed her flashlight in the doorway, hearing the growling to her left. She began shaking in fear, causing the light to be distorted and shaky. Lincoln took the flashlight out her hand and took control of it.

He shined it everywhere, trying his damnedest to find the Wendigo.

At that moment, a droplet fell on his arm; he shined the flashlight on his arm, wondering where it came from. Another droplet fell, falling down the opposite direction of his where as opposed to the first droplet. He shined his light upwards as he and everyone else looked up.

There, they all saw the ceiling, just a normal ceiling. However, after shining at it for a while, a pair of black and red eyes appeared on it. Everyone gasped and backed up a bit; soon, the entire Wendigo slowly appeared in front of their eyes, grinning an malicious smile at them as it drooled ever them.

"IT CAN CAMOUFLAGE!" Lincoln shouted.

 _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

The Wendigo screeched as it fell on top of Lincoln, pinning him down and suffocating him. Everyone screamed as Lynn began kicking the Wendigo in the face. Finally, Luna punched it square in the face, so hard that she knocked it back into the wall.

Lincoln took a big gasped for air as soon as he was let go from the pin. Lynn grabbed him by the arm and picked him up.

"Come on!" she exclaimed as she and the rest ran up the stairs.

The Wendigo got up and shook its head, before turning its attention to the stairs.

 _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

It screeched some more, giving the siblings enough motivation to run faster. They turned the corner and bolted it to the restroom.

However, unfortunately for Luna, she wasn't so lucky. The Wendigo quickly ran up the stairs and bit onto Luna's leg, causing her to scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed.

By now, the rest of the siblings were inside the restroom, only now noticing Luna's absence; until her blood curdling scream caught their attention.

"Luna?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Luna limped her way around the corner, going as fast as possible to the restroom. However, the Wendigo jumped behind her and bounced off the wall, landing on top of her. It stepped on her back as it stabbed its sickle claw deep, deep inside.

Bones crushing could be heard as Luna screamed and cried out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa…" her scream died down.

Luna's muffled scream was heard behind the door; Lincoln opened it as he and everyone else peeked outside. There, they saw Luna's body laid on her stomach in the hallway, not moving.

"Luna? Luna?!" Lincoln shouted.

"No… No…" Leni cried before grasping her face with her hands.

"She's dead." Lucy grimly announced.

At that moment, Luna's arm moved a bit, as if she was trying to get back up. This went caught the attention of the siblings.

"Oh my God." Lynn spoke in awe.

"No she's not!" Lincoln exclaimed as he began to make his way towards her.

"No no no! Wait! Something's not right!" Lynn tried to stop him.

"We gotta help her." Lucy reminded Lynn.

Lincoln almost made it to Luna's unconscious body, that is until the Wendigo appeared out of thin air at the other end of the hallway.

 _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

It screeched as it charged towards Lincoln, whom stopped his tracks, sliding a bit. He screamed as he began to crawl backwards, trying to make it back to the restroom.

Just as the Wendigo was about to sink its teeth into Lincoln's skin, Lynn appeared behind him and used all her strength to punch the Wendigo backwards. She grabbed her brother's arms and the two ran back to the restroom.

However, the Wendigo jumped in the air and landed over Luna's body. It began charging at the two once more, catching up to them as it ran at full speed.

The brother and sister both screamed as they entered the restroom. The Wendigo was about to enter before the bathroom door closed _just_ in time before it could enter. Instead, it smashed its head right into the door, giving it a shockwave of pain.

Leni locked the door some from inside as Lynn and Lincoln both were catching their breath, panting.

"It set a trap." Lynn said in between breaths. "It actually set a trap."

Lucy rummaged through the cabinet before grabbing an under door camera. "Lisa had this stashed in here in case of emergencies." Lucy announced. "I suppose this is as good as a time to use it."

She stuck the under door camera underneath the door and switched it on. The siblings looked on the monitor to see the Wendigo backing up. It cawed at the door, as if it was yelling at it in frustration. It backed up behind Luna's unconscious body where it grabbed her neck.

It lifted her head up in the air before twisting it rapidly; a loud SNAP echoed through the empty hallway.

Leni covered her eyes as everyone else grimaced at the sight of Luna's neck being snapped. Lana clutched Lincoln as the two hugged for comfort; Lucy pulled the under door camera away and placed it against the wall.

"What do we do?" asked Leni. her hope diminishing.

"There's nothing we _can_ do." Lincoln replied grimly. "I have no idea how to stop this thing."

"But you're the Man with the Plan!" Lynn argued. "You always know what to do!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it works out in the end." Lincoln retorted. "Besides, this is a giant, prehistoric _demon_ we're dealing with! We can't possibly fight this thing!"

"There is one way." Lynn said aloud. "Lucy!" she turned to her younger sister. "Do you know anything about the Wendigo?"

"I know everything about it based on my book." Lucy replied. "But this demon is much more fierce in person. It's intelligent."

"What do you mean intelligent?" asked Lynn. "It just eats people."

"Yes, but think of _how_ it eats them." Lucy replied. "It transformed into Leni to trick Lisa and Luna. It left Luna partially alive for one of us to save her and when we got close, it would've attacked us. This thing is smart, like problem solving smart. It's smarter than dolphins or whales… It's even smarter than primates. This is a super predator that has numerous of abilities." Lucy pulled out her book and began flipping through the pages. "Here's the description of the Wendigo.

It only hunts at night and it begins its hunt by taking its shape and appearance of its last victim, although it is able to shape shift into any living creature it desires, though this is probably a sick, playful manner. It decapitates the head of its previous victim and fills it up with a liquid that is dissolvable, but it is secretly a tracking serum that allows the Wendigo to scent its prey for miles." Lucy finished explaining.

"So the liquid that was inside that head is some form of a tracking device?" asked Lana.

"Indeed." Lucy replied. "My guess is that it's vision is based on the serum on us right now. It can be to see us from anywhere in the dark. So no matter where we hide, it will find us."

"So we're basically screwed is what you're saying." Lynn asked in a frustrated tone.

"What are its powers?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy turned the page. "Shape shifting, projectile poisonous/paralyzing venom, camouflage, flight, invisibility, high pitch screech, projectile dagger claws, superhuman senses, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman durability, superhuman flexibility, superhuman agility, and superhuman intelligence." she finished.

"But that _thing_ isn't even human!" Lynn argued. "How can it have superhuman… whatever those words were."

"What are its weaknesses?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy looked back at the page before looking up at her older brother. "There are none. They're unknown." she grimly replied.

Lincoln crossed his arms and slumped up against the wall. "Great." he groaned and pouted. "I don't know what to do."

Lynn looked at her brother with an extremely concern look. She has never seen him this distressed before… and it hurt her… really bad.

* * *

The kitchen was a bloodbath, literal blood bath. Blood was spilt all over the floor and painted all over the walls. Lola's dismembered hand was still held tightly onto the kitchen counter.

At that moment, Lisa's corpse was dropped on the ground, multiple bites taken out of it. Suddenly, a bloody snout came into frame and began ripping and tearing off the flesh. The Wendigo raised its head into the air and swallowed the piece of flesh.

After swallowing, it chittered a bit, before going to consumed some more.

While it was feeding, a pair of headlights illuminated the kitchen, grabbing the attention of the Wendigo. It tilted it's head as it sucked a piece of flesh into its mouth.

Suddenly, the lights died down, as the sounds of doors opening and closing was heard afterwards; voices could be heard.

"I told you you should've taken a left at that corner."

"Yeah, but then we would have never gotten to see those cool decorations."

"It took us 2 hours to come back home, Lynn. It's almost midnight."

"Look on the bright side, it'll make it easier to head to sleep faster."

"I guess you have a point, hon."

The Wendigo grunted as it tilted it's head; the sounds of a key jingling and the doorknob twisting was heard. The Wendigo realized it had unexpected guests, which called for some last minute plans.

The Wendigo grabbed Lola's decapitated head and brought into the kitchen.

Suddenly, the Wendigo began grunting some more as its body began transforming; it's scales soon became a skin like substance. It fell on the ground, still transforming, as a picture of Lincoln that was hung on the wall beside it came into view.

The door opened, revealing it to be Lynn Sr and Rita, whom held Lily in her arms. The patriarch was dressed in a Frankenstein's Monster costume while Rita was dressed up as a witch; baby Lily was dressed up as a bear cub.

"Kids! We're home!" Lynn Sr called. Immediately, he knew something was off. "Huh, that's strange. Why are all the lights off?"

"Maybe they turned them off?" suggested Rita.

At that moment, Lincoln came walking out the dining room, an innocent, yet creepy, smile on his face.

"Hey, Mom and Dad." Lincoln greeted.

"Hello, Lincoln." Rita greeted her son as she shut the door behind her. "Where are your sisters?"

"They're having a sleepover in one of the rooms." Lincoln answered. "Except four of them. They're somewhere else."

"Oh." Rita responded. "Well where are they?"

Lincoln smiled. "Sleeping." he replied. "Hey, I have a present for ya." He pulled up Lola's decapitated head. "Ta-da!"

Rita and Lynn Sr screamed at the top of their lungs before calming down a bit. "Oh, it's just a trick." the patriarch released a sigh of relief. "Good one, son."

"You wanna hold it?" asked Lincoln.

"Uh, no thank you, Lincoln." the matriarch replied.

"I will though." Lynn Sr accepted. He grabbed the head and began examining it. "Oooooooh. This thing is so lifelike. It looks as if it _is_ Lola's head. Heh, this'll creep her out for sure, hey sport?"

Lincoln simply smiled at the two.

At that moment, the head exploded, covering the three in purple, dissolvable tracking serum that the Wendigo filled in. "Ew! Yuck!" Lynn Sr spat out some of the serum. "Ugh! What was that?"

Lincoln's eyes suddenly changed to the black sclera and red lizard-like pupils. Through its eyes, the three were suddenly brightened, heat signatures coming off their bodies. This was the tracking serum putting itself into action for the Wendigo to track them if they ever got away.

"That's not a very nice trick, Lincoln." Rita's echoed voice could be heard through the Wendigo's ears.

Suddenly, the four pets, Charles, Cliff, Walt, and Geo, quickly ran underneath their legs and out the door, terrified expressions on their faces.

Lynn Sr spat some of the serum out of his mouth.

"What was that for?!" he asked in a very angry tone.

Lincoln simply smiled at the three; suddenly, he quickly transformed back into the Wendigo. It growled at the three as a sharp tooth grin was plastered onto its face.

The three backed up against the door, fear taking over their faces. Poor baby Lily just coward into her mother's arms for protection. The parents breath began to shake as they looked at the predator in front of them.

The Wendigo growled some more before lunging forward at them, roaring in the process; everything went black as the roar echoed into the air.

* * *

It's been hours since Luna's death, it was bound to be at least either 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning, and yet still no luck for our heroes. They were still cooped up inside the restroom, all growing tired and exhausted.

Lucy sat cross legged on the ground, flipping through the pages of her book, trying to find the answer to all their problems.

Lincoln doodled on the bathroom wall, having nothing else to do while trapped in the bathroom. It wasn't until Lynn spoke up.

"What if we _all_ go get the power on?" asked Lynn.

The others looked at her. "We tried that. Lori, Leni, and Luan all went to go turn the power on, but only Leni came back." Lincoln explained.

"Yeah, but Luan might still be alive… I think." Leni pondered on the last part. "I mean, I didn't see her get attacked by the monster."

"Wendigo, Leni." Lucy corrected.

"I don't know when it went to." Leni answered, her unintelligence striking once more.

"No, I meant _all_ of us." Lynn clarified. "Instead of three of us going, we all go at once."

"Yeah, but- but Lynn. When the Avengers and the Guardians went to attack Thanos, most of them didn't come back alive." Lincoln argued.

"Still. Five instead of three is still a better chance." Lynn retorted.

"I'm gonna go with Lynn on this." Lana spoke up. "I want the power back on really bad."

"I vote for Lynn's idea." Lucy responded.

"I totes want the power back on." Leni said.

Everyone turned to Lincoln, the only one who didn't say anything. Feeling the pressure from the four, he sighed and groaned in frustration, giving in.

"Fine. I'll go too." Lincoln gave in. "But I don't think we'll ever be the same after this night."

"That's something we all can agree on." Lucy replied.

The bathroom door opened, as the five stuck their heads out into the hallway. Already, they didn't like how everything was quiet… it was just too quiet. The quietly entered the hallway as Lucy carefully shut the door behind them, careful not to make a sound.

The five creeped down the hallway until Lincoln stumbled on something. He shined his flashlight to the ground, revealing it to be Luna's corpse, still lying on her stomach with multiple bite marks taken off her. Her head was slightly bent differently, most likely from her neck being snapped.

The five all grimaced at the sight of their fallen sister, tears forming in their eyes. Lincoln decided this was enough of the display as he continued to walk down the hallway, as did everyone else. It was only Leni who decided to continue looking at her younger sister's dead body; she took it the worst out of everyone.

Lucy came back and managed to get her away from the grotesque sight.

The five walked down the stairs, Lincoln leading the way. He shined his flashlight onto the front door, before stopping dead in his tracks, gasping in horror; an extremely terrified expression painted his face.

"What? What is it?" asked Lynn. She and the rest of her siblings looked at what Lincoln was staring at before she too, as with everyone else, widened their eyes as their mouths gaped in utter horror. "Oh my God." she whispered.

The front door was painted in blood, as it splattered all the way to the walls. Lincoln shined his light towards the living room, where everyone else gasped in shock.

Even more blood was in the living room, painting everything. From the couch to the chimney, to the walls to the TV, even some were splattered on the ceiling.

"This wasn't here before." Lincoln whispered.

"Where did all this blood come from?" asked Lucy, covering Lana's eyes. "Everyone else is…" she swallowed. "Dead."

"Do you think it was Luan?" asked Lynn. Lincoln, meanwhile, shined his light in another direction. "Leni said that Luan was nowhere to be seen."

Lincoln gasped in utter horror and trauma, as if his worst dreams just came true. His light found a bloody pacifier on the ground; tears began forming in his eyes as he forced himself to look away. Suddenly, rage fueled his veins, an angry look on his face.

"Come on." Lincoln growled. "Let's get the power back on."

With that, he lead the ground into the dining room, then lead them into the kitchen, leaving the bloody pacifier on the ground.

The group of five entered the kitchen before gasping at the sight in front of them. The whole kitchen was bloody, as a massive puddle of blood right in the middle of it; the table on the side was tipped over and destroyed. Lisa's corpse, or what was left of it, laid in the middle of the puddle of blood; like all with the other corpses, pieces of flesh were ripped off.

Their faces went even more pale than before, looking at the leftovers of the Wendigo's food. Lincoln, deciding that was enough sightseeing, continued to walk to the basement door. He opened it up, shining his light down the stairs; he gulped before gathering enough courage to walk down the flight.

The group of five siblings carefully entered the basement, with Lincoln illuminating the area. They examined their surroundings, cautious and ready for if the Wendigo ever attacked them down there.

Lincoln shined his light onto a pole, where the fuse box was located. However, sparks flew out of the fuse box; Lincoln walked over to the box and examined said box.

"The power wasn't turned off. It was destroyed." Lincoln said aloud.

"What do you mean?" asked Lana.

"I mean the Wendigo destroyed the wires and short circuited the box." Lincoln responded in anger. "Now there's definitely no way to get the power back on!"

He punched the pole in anger as he grunted in frustration.

"Game over, man. Game over." Lynn began panicking.

Leni saw something move in the corner of her eye, slightly scaring her. "Uh, Linky." she tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to face his older sister. "I think the monster is in that corner."

Lincoln turned his attention to a dark corner, where several noises were heard coming from it. Lincoln shined his light in the corner, a mistake they all regretted. In the corner was not the Wendigo, but one of its victims: Lori Loud, lying on the ground, covering in leaves and branches.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!' they all screamed.

They all quickly shut their mouths shut, not wanting to attract the beast.

"Lori?" Leni gasped.

The five walked up to the eldest sister, trying to find out the extent of her death. To their horror, her right arm missing, though they passed it along the way.

"Jesus." Lynn said quietly, about to lose her stomach.

Lincoln shined the light in Lori's face, only for her eyes to move and stare right to him. They all screamed before shutting their mouths again.

"She's alive!" Leni exclaimed, though not in joy.

Lincoln waved his hand over her face, her eyes following it. "Lori, can you hear me?" asked Lincoln.

"Guys." Lucy said to the group, earning their attention. "I don't think she's fully alive."

This brought confusion to the group. "What do you mean?" asked Lana.

"She's brain-dead." Lucy grimly answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Lynn, angry at not knowing what she meant.

"She means that Lori is almost dead but still alive." Lincoln told her. "When you're brain-dead, it means that you lost all functions to the brain, however some still remain. Looks like Lori's vision still remains but other than that, she can't move or talk."

"What? How do you know that?" asked Lynn, frustrated.

"Lisa taught it to me." Lincoln answered.

"Is there a cure for it?" asked Lana.

Lincoln hung his head, shaking it. "No." he grimly answered.

This brought heavy weight to the group, seeing how their older sister was dying a slow, yet painless, death. At least, they think it's painless. Lucy decided to remove the leaves and branches covering her torso, only to make a horrifying discovery.

"Guys." Lucy called out. "Look at this."

The others looked over Lucy, only to grow wide eyes; their mouths gaped wide open.

"Jesus Christ." Lynn muttered.

Lori's torso was ripped open and inside were a bunch of unhatched eggs. "What the hell is that?" asked Lincoln, not caring that he swore.

"Hmm." Lucy began thinking. "Well, I can only make a guess."

"Well? Spill, Luce!" demanded her roommate.

"This looks like its nest." Lucy responded.

"Nest?" asked Leni, confusingly.

"Take a look at the bite mark on shoulder." Lucy pointed to a bite mark, right on Lori's right shoulder. "My guess is that it has a venomous bite and once the toxins enter the bloodstream, the victim goes into a brain-dead state. Then, the Wendigo rips the torso of the victim open so it can lay its eggs inside. Then it buries the nest with leaves and branches, possibly to hide her babies from predators."

"That's sick, even more me." Lana said in disgust, almost losing her stomach.

"I was wrong." Lucy continued. "The Wendigo isn't immortal." She turned to her siblings. "It reproduces."

"You mean, there's more than one Wendigo out there!?" asked Lincoln, terrified out of his mind.

"Possibly." Lucy replied. "They probably reproduce asexually though."

"That's, like, totes gross." Leni replied.

 _ **Rargh…**_

A growl and a rattle echoed through the room, followed by metal clanging, scaring everyone. Lincoln shined his light everywhere, trying to find where the sound came from.

"What the hell was that?" whispered Lincoln, scared out of his mind.

 _ **Rargh…**_

The same sound was heard again, followed by footsteps on metal.

"It's in the vents." Lucy grimly announced.

"Oh my God." Lynn whispered in fear.

 _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

The Wendigo's screech echoed through the vents, terrifying the group. "Is it in here?" asked Lincoln.

"Could be anywhere." Lucy responded. "With the vents available, it can wonder in and out of any room it wants."

"So you're saying no matter what room we lock and hide in, that thing will just come in through the vents?" asked Lynn, angry and scared.

"Exactly." her roommate replied.

Lincoln groaned in frustration and fear. "Now there's definitely no hope for any of us." he said aloud, facing the facts.

* * *

The parent's bedroom was the only room that untouched by the Wendigo throughout the night, but that didn't mean it went untouched by a person.

Underneath the bed was the one person that went missing throughout the entire night. Luan Loud cowardly hid underneath the bed, too scared to even exit. Her whole body shook uncontrollably, as this was possibly the worst night in her life; a flashlight was held in her hand.

After Lori got attacked by the Wendigo, she and Leni ran away to two different places. Leni hid underneath the dining room table while Luan hid underneath her parent's bed. Too bad she doesn't know the grim truth on what happened to her parents tonight.

 _ **Rargh…**_

The sound of a growl and a rattle scared Luan even more, yelping in fear. At that moment, the vent door could be heard breaking, as it fell on the ground. Suddenly, a pair of raptor feet landed on the ground by the bed, causing Luan to whimper in fear and to back up.

The feet began walking before it stopped, it's sickle claw clicked and tapped the ground. The Wendigo raised its head into the air, sniffing it; it was tracking its prey.

Luan didn't move a muscle, although her whole body shook uncontrollably. She watched as the pair of raptor claws stood there, motionless.

Suddenly, the Wendigo barged his head underneath the bed, screeching.

 _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Luan screamed. The Wendigo began biting, trying to grab hold of the comedian, whom backed up even more. "GOOOOOOD DAAAAAAAAMN!" she shouted in fear.

She suddenly crawled back into a wall. Now she was trapped. She turned her attention to the side of the bed, completely opened. She looked back at the Wendigo, whom kept snapping its jaws at her.

Not wasting anymore time, she bolted to the side of the where she quickly got up. She turned on the flashlight only to be greeted by the Wendigo, whom got its head out from underneath the bed.

 _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

It screeched some more.

Luan flashed the flashlight in its eyes, partially blinding it. She took the opportunity to make a run for the door; she ran as fast as she could and grabbed the door handle.

Luan suddenly gasped for air as she stood there motionless. The flashlight fell out her hands, casting her shadow on the wall. She looked down to see a dagger in the shape of a claw impaled her completely. She turned around to see the Wendigo growling at her, regrowing a claw that it threw at her.

She continued gasping for air.

Her shadow stood there, before the Wendigo's shadow appeared in frame as it jumped onto Luan's shadow and began biting down onto it, bringing it down. The sounds of Luan's gasping and screaming, along with flesh tearing was all that was heard in the room.

Only the Wendigo's shadow feeding could be seen on the wall.

* * *

The small group of five walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, cautious as to what may be around the corner. Lincoln lead the group, an extremely terrified expression on his face. He shined the flashlight in the bloody living room, revealing no danger in there whatsoever.

Just gore.

He turned back around, facing his family.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this." Lincoln admitted.

"We all can't do this, Stinkoln." Lynn replied. "We're just as terrified as you are bro."

"I miss Lola." Lana whimpered; Lucy comforted her.

"I had a bad feeling about tonight." Lucy said. "I could sense it in the air. Like the gates of hell would open up and a beast would appear… It seems I was right."

"So what do we do?" asked Leni.

"We keep doing what we've all been doing." Lincoln told her. "We wait until morning, then we'll be able to see this creature instead of the dark."

He placed the flashlight in his right armpit. However, because he did that, the light was flashing the opposite direction now, into the living room… right onto the Wendigo, who clinged onto the wall.

"Lucy said it hunts at night anyways. Who knows. Maybe this thing doesn't like sunlight. We could maybe use it to our advantage." Lincoln suggested.

To his confusion, his sisters looked beyond him, horrified looks on their faces. He raised an eyebrow at their silence and actions.

"What?" he asked.

Lynn shakily pointed her finger behind Lincoln; he now realized what they were scared about now, though he wasn't for certain. He slowly turned around, his own horrified expression on his face, to see the Wendigo, clinging on the wall, grinning at them.

They didn't move a muscle, fear taking over their bodies and emotions. The Wendigo slowly got off the wall and approached them in a slow manner. They still didn't move as the Wendigo approached Lincoln and stood in front of him. He was now terrified, more than he has ever been terrified.

He closed his eyes, tears falling from them, waiting for the inevitable.

He waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And then…

Nothing happened.

Lincoln opened his eyes, the Wendigo's breath still touching his skin. The Wendigo simply stared at Lincoln, before looking beyond him, as if it was searching for something. By now, the group was more confused than scared, though they still had fear in their veins.

The Wendigo sniffed Lincoln's face, before backing up a bit. It growled at him and turned around to walk back into the parent's bedroom.

The group of five blinked in confusion.

"What just happened?" asked Lynn.

"How are we still alive?" asked Lana.

"I think I may know." Lucy replied. "I think its vision is based on movement."

"What? You mean like the T-Rex from Jurassic Park?" asked Lynn, not buying it. "I thought it shot us with a tracking serum."

"It did." Lucy replied. "But I think it can't tell from what's living to whats an object. Even if we were splattered with the tracking serum, that doesn't mean that anything else was. Any object like a chair or a rock could be splattered by the serum, but since it doesn't move, the Wendigo presumes its just an inanimate object. If we don't move a muscle, then the Wendigo will leave us be."

Suddenly, the Wendigo dropped Luan's corpse behind the couch, creating a loud THUD, and began feeding off it. The group of five simply stood there, in fear. Leni on the other hand, began to break down, finally finding out where her younger sister went.

"We can move quietly up the stairs, or wait until its finished." Lincoln whispered to the group. "But we can't make any sudden movement."

"LUAN!" Leni shouted, scaring everyone.

The Wendigo raised its head and stared at Leni, screeching.

 _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

"RUN!" Lynn shouted.

"No! We can't leave Luan!" Leni shouted.

"She's dead, Leni!" Lynn shouted. "Get that through your thick head you idiot!" Leni flinched in response, much to Lynn's regret. "I'm sorry! But we need to-"

Suddenly, Leni was hit in the face by some of the venom that was spat out of by the Wendigo. She was blinded as she screamed, trying to get the gunk off her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed.

At that moment, the Wendigo lunged right at her, biting onto her head as she fell on her back. She screamed some more as the Wendigo began to devour her, right in front of Lynn's eyes.

She stood there in fear, watching her older sister get eaten alive in front of her. It wasn't until Lincoln grabbed her arm that broke her out of that trance.

"Come on!" Lincoln exclaimed, dragging Lynn up the stairs.

Though she was being dragged, her eyes never left the Wendigo devouring Leni.

The two arrived up top, where Lucy and Lana were; the heard screeching once more. They looked down the stairs to see the Wendigo running up towards them at high speeds, screeching in the process.

"This way! Go! Go! This way!" Lincoln shouted to his sisters as they ran towards the bathroom.

The Wendigo turned the corner of the stairs and ran as fast as its hind legs could carry it, roaring while it ran. The four entered the bathroom and with quick thinking, Lincoln began to shut the door. However, this time the Wendigo was fast enough to enter the room.

Using all its force, it jumped on the door, ripping it off its hinges. Lincoln fell backwards, still holding the door with the Wendigo on top. It began biting and screeching while Lincoln continued to hide underneath the door; a bite almost nearly tore his face off.

"Hey! You!" Lynn's voice shouted from the side.

Both Lincoln and the Wendigo turned to the left side of the bathroom, to see Lynn using all her strength to punch the Wendigo square in the face. She punched it so hard, that it whined as it got knocked back into the toilet.

Lana stood by the toilet and pulled the lever, flushing it with the Wendigo inside. Lincoln grabbed his younger sister as the four exited the restroom and into the hall, before Lincoln stopped.

"Linc, what are you doing?!" asked Lynn, in panic.

Lincoln pulled out his dad's handgun that he took from the basement and aimed it towards the bathroom. "Ending this once and for all." he answered.

The Wendigo appeared out of the restroom and roared before running at full speed towards Lincoln. The boy didn't move and kept aiming the gun at the Wendigo. The demon kept running before Lincoln pulled the trigger and-

 **BANG!**

With one shot, the Wendigo fell onto the ground, as it slid in front of the white haired boy. Lincoln panted as he stared at the Wendigo's body; behind him, his sisters stared with wide eyes at the Wendigo, laying on the ground.

Lincoln heavily sighed, lowering the gun. "It's over." he breathed.

Suddenly, the Wendigo's eyes shot wide opened and shortly afterwards, slowly got up. The siblings stared with wide eyes and gaping mouths as they saw the Wendigo rise up.

The demon itself glared at Lincoln, almost as if it was angry that he shot it; it growled, showing its razor sharp teeth.

Lincoln, however, stayed in the spot, not able to move due astonishment.

"I think its skin is impenetrable." Lucy said aloud.

"Lincoln… Run." Lynn told her younger brother.

"No!" Lincoln shouted. "Not until this thing is dead!"

He aimed the gun and fired some more shots.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

The bullet casings, as well as the bullets, bounced off the Wendigo's reptilian scales and fell to the floor. Lincoln lowered his gun as the Wendigo glared at him, growling some more.

"Can we run now?" Lynn asked in a shaky voice.

Lincoln's lips began to quiver. "Yes." he replied, his own voice shaking.

The Wendigo deeply inhaled and…

 _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

It screeched so loudly that the siblings had to cover their ears; some of the windows from inside the bedroom, as well as downstairs, even broke. Even the car windows outside broke, causing car alarms to go off everywhere.

Lana covered her ears as hard as she could, trying to block off the high pitch screech. However, the screech was so loud that even with her hands covering her ears, her eardrums broke anyways. She screamed in agonizing pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Blood began slipping out her hands that covered her ears, pouring down the sides of her face. Her whole body was stunned, not being able to move nor hear. Her eyes were closed so tight, that it began to hurt; tears even began falling from her eyes as she got onto her knees.

And just like that, she was swept up by the Wendigo and pinned to the ground. Lynn, Lincoln, and Lucy all watched as their younger sister, pinned to the ground, screaming for help. The Wendigo pierced her body with its sickle claw before biting her neck, ripping her throat out.

She gurgled blood, as it spilled and poured out of her mouth, soaking the already red carpet. The three of them watched in horror, seeing their younger sister getting eaten alive. The Wendigo turned around and roared at the three, prompting them to get inside Lynn and Lucy's room.

They used their dresser to barricade the door, stalling some time before the Wendigo inevitably gets in. The door banged, as roaring and screeching could be heard on the other side. The three backed up against the wall, wanting to get a lot of distance from the creature as much as possible.

Soon, the banging stopped, as a growl and a rattle was heard afterwards; the sounds of footsteps leaving could be heard, indicating that the Wendigo walked away, either to a different room or to feed on Lana's corpse.

The three kids' heavy breathing slowly went down, as they calmed down from all the excitement. They sighed in relief, though they were still devastated that their family was quickly diminishing.

They lost all hope a long time ago.

* * *

About an hour passed since the last killing, and the three were still not over the fact that most of their family was gone. Lynn sat next to Lincoln, who comforted a sleeping Lucy. The three sat in silence, not whispering a word; it was as if someone said at least one word, the universe would break.

Unfortunately, the silence fell flat as soon as Lynn spoke up.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." she said.

Lincoln turned to his older, as of right now, oldest sister in the room. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't think I can keep up with all this." Lynn whispered. "I mean, we just watched our family get murdered by a demonic beast." she turned to her younger brother. "How's someone suppose to get over that?" she looked back down onto the ground.

Lincoln looked at his older sister in concern. Never before has he seen Lynn so distraught before. She used to always hide her feelings… used to that is.

Then he made a move that Lynn would never expect Lincoln to make in that situation: he hugged her.

"We will never get over our family's death, Lynn." Lincoln told her, still hugging her. "That'll stay with us for a long time. But we can continue on with our own lives, doing what we love, with the people who we are close to. We can get through this never ending nightmare, just by knowing that our family is always going to be with us in our hearts… Death is something no person ever overcomes… Not even the most emotional strong person ever."

"Like you?" asked Lynn.

Lincoln scoffed. "I'm just thick skinned." he corrected. "When you live in a family of 13 with 10 sisters, you HAVE to have thick skin. Sometimes you guys get so annoying, to the point where I want to pull my hair out and wish I was an only child. You guys put me through so much that I'm constantly stressed out because of you. I cry myself to sleep sometimes at night."

Lynn flinched at his explanation. "I-I'm sorry, Linc." she apologized. "I never knew you felt that way. Why didn't you tell us?"

Lincoln chuckled. "Because I would've thought you guys would think I was lying or just crying for attention." he told her.

"Linc, bro. Listen to me, okay?" he turned his attention to his older sister. "We would never think you would be lying or crying for attention. We care about you so much, Lincoln, you know that. You're our only brother. Sure, we may put you through so much but in the end, you're our brother. Nothing will change that."

"I know." Lincoln replied. "Why do you think I haven't yelled at any of you guys or run away or try to kill myself or even actually do kill myself? Because I know that no matter how mad I get at you guys, no matter how many times I wished I was an only child, you guys are still my sisters and I love you all. I'm truly grateful that I have each and every one of you guys as my sisters. You guys are the best thing to ever happen in my life… I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Lynn smiled warmly at her brother, even a tear falling from her eye. "I know I don't express this much but…" she tried to speak. "I know I can be a hard case sometimes, and I can be rough with you, but... " she turned to him. "You're still my little bro… and I love you."

Lincoln smiled. He hasn't heard her say that to him for such a long time, possibly never. And when she said that, it felt as if the greatest thing that could possibly happen to him just happened, that all his wishes came true all at once were granted. It was great.

He smiled uncontrollably, unable to contain it.

"I love you too." he said back.

They passionately hugged each other, as Lynn began crying and sniffing on his shoulder.

"And don't you ever forget about that. You hear me?" she threatened.

"Forget about what?" Lincoln joked.

He began chuckling, followed by Lynn, as the two broke their hug. Lincoln wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him. She snuggled next to him as he began patting both Lynn's and Lucy's shoulders. Lynn already felt safe in her brother's grasp.

Though he was her younger brother, Lincoln did at times act like an older brother to her… and she was truly grateful for that.

"How do you do it?" asked Lynn.

Lincoln turned to his older sister by 2 years. "Do what?" he asked.

"All through this night, you've either ran or tried to protect us." she turned to her younger brother. "How do you do it knowing that your own life would be taken away?"

Lincoln sighed through his nostrils as he looked up at the ceiling. "Praesidio uel curre." Lincoln replied.

Lynn cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Its Latin. It means 'protect or run'. I learned it in class." Lincoln turned to her. "It's one of these choices that I choose whether to protect you guys, or we all make a run for it." He looked back up at the ceiling. "I only choose for us to run when things looks dire… My heart is already broken that I've lost so much… That I'm just that so desperate to keep you guys alive… I can never live without all of you."

Lynn smiled warmly. "You're the best brother a girl could ask for." she quietly said, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You guys are the best sisters a boy could ask for." he whispered back.

They snuggled some more before eventually Lynn fell asleep on Lincoln's shoulder, whom chose to stay awake to protect his sisters.

* * *

It was close to morning, as the sun began to rise, though it was still dark outside.

Through the Wendigo's eyes, it quickly ran around the side of the house, elegantly maneuvering and jumping over obstacles. It turned the corner and was now in the side of the house, before turning the corner again; it looked up to see three heat signatures clumped together in the middle section of the backside of the house. This was no doubt Lynn, Lincoln, and Lucy.

Still seeing through it's perspective, it quickly ran up to the walls and began climbing upwards towards its prey.

Inside, Lincoln fought sleep, as he forced his eyes to be open, no matter how much he wanted to sleep. Beside him, Lynn and Lucy were asleep, leaning on his shoulders and his lap respectively.

Suddenly, through the little bit of sunrise coming outside, a shadow appeared in the girl's room. Lincoln's eyes went wide as he looked above and behind him to see if his suspicious were true.

They were…

The Wendigo was in front of the broken window, glaring right at Lincoln. The white haired boy's breath sped up, as fear took over his body again.

"Guys!" Lincoln shouted, waking both his sisters.

Both Lynn and Lucy jumped at Lincoln's sudden shout, before looking upwards. The sight was enough to wake them both up, as they began scrambling backwards to get away from the beast. They crawled backwards until their backs were against the dresser made barricade.

"We're trapped!" Lincoln exclaimed.

The Wendigo climbed into the room and screeched; Lynn turned to her side to see her baseball bat. An idea quickly formed in her head afterwards.

The Wendigo screamed before pouncing at its prey. Thinking quickly, Lynn grabbed her baseball bat and swung it, knocking the Wendigo out of their way. The demonic beast crashed onto Lucy's bed, breaking it, before quickly getting up.

Lynn grew some confidence and readied her bat for another swing… until the Wendigo swung its claws, breaking the bat into pieces. Lynn looked up to see the Wendigo raising its arm to take another swing, this time at her; the Wendigo swung it's arm and…

Lynn was pushed out the way just in time by Lucy. She was safe… though the same couldn't be said about Lucy.

Lynn fell on the ground, groaning in pain as her sister pushed her. She opened her eyes to see Lucy's decapitated head falling in front of her. She screamed as Lucy's headless corpse fell to the ground.

Both Lynn and Lincoln screamed at Lucy's beheading as the Wendigo roared some more. The now two remaining siblings hugged each other, as they waited for their inevitable demise.

The Wendigo got ready to pounce the two. It suddenly lunged forward at the two; however, Lincoln used his hands to block the Wendigo.

Instead of pushing it away, the force of the Wendigo's pounce was _so_ great, that it, as well as Lincoln and Lynn, crashed through the wall of Lynn's room, now entering Lola and Lana's room.

The Wendigo was lunged forwards into a wall as the brother and sister fell on the ground. They looked up to see the Wendigo getting up, shaking its head. The two siblings backed up into a wall, as the Wendigo slowly approached them.

It growled at the two, as they shivered in fear, shutting their eyes. The Wendigo took a step forward, only to yelp in pain. The brother and sister opened their eyes to see that the Wendigo's foot began to burn, steam coming from it. It stepped backwards as it growled in pain.

The two looked at each other in confusion, before looking up. Through a small crack of the curtains, there was sunlight. They looked back at each other, both forming the same idea.

The Wendigo screeched, catching their attentions.

Wasting no time, Lynn quickly got up and lunged herself forward at the beast, only for her to be thrown into a wall in the opposite direction. She groaned in pain as she held her head, before looking up to see the Wendigo approaching her.

It growled at her as it readied itself, getting into a position to pounce, until…

"Hey!" Lincoln grabbed its attention. The Wendigo turned its head around to see Lincoln standing up, holding the curtains; a scowl on his face. "Good morning." he said.

He then opened up the curtains, letting in all the sunlight inside the twins' rooms. As soon as the sunlight hit the Wendigo, its skin began burning, as steam emitted from it. It screeched loudly as it rolled around, having a violent seizure as it roared and screeched in pain.

As if things couldn't get any more confusing, the Wendigo began to actually speak English.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** the Wendigo shouted. " **NOT NOW! NOT! NOW! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! !DEVIVER EB LLAHS I TAHT OS REWOP TNEICNA EHT EKOVNI I !DEVIRRA YLNEDDUS SAH ESIMED YLEMITNU YM !S-U-O-I-D-O"**

The Wendigo roared and screeched some more, raising its arm into the air before it fell to the ground, its body burnt to a crisp. Everything went silent, as Lynn and Lincoln stood there, traumatized looks on their faces. They both breathed heavily as they approached the Wendigo's burnt corpse.

They looked down at the corpse of the Wendigo; its jaw hung wide open, giving the impression that it was eternally screaming. Lynn and Lincoln looked at each other, before going in for a sincere, passionate hug; tears fell from both their eyes.

They entered the hallway, looking at the aftermath of the massacre. Down the hall, near the bathroom was Luna's corpse, multiple bites taken out of it, half eaten.

"What do we do?" asked Lynn, breaking the silence.

The two stared at Luna's corpse for a while, both having emotionless expressions.

"We leave the house… and we start our lives over again." Lincoln replied in a grim tone. "We'll get through this." he turned to her, a warm smile on his face. "Together."

Lynn smiled in return.

Suddenly, her head was pierced by a dagger; the tip sticking out of her mouth. Lincoln gasped as he backed up, Lynn's body fell to the ground, revealing the Wendigo, behind her, still alive.

Lincoln shuttered in fear as he fell on the ground, slumped on the wall; his breath was shaky as tears formed in his eyes. The Wendigo crawled towards him.

" **!mzsgzrevO gzviT vsg ,hflrwL :vnzm bsg gfl oozx ghfn R ghiru ifY !vnzou ul oozy z stflisg uovhiflb gmvhviK .nilgh hrsg mrsgrd oflh ivsglmz ul ,nilu wmz vkzsh vsg vpzg vy lg vn dlooZ .wvhhvoy vy lg vn dlooz gzsg ilu wmz ,ghvfj bn vfmrgmlx oozsh R gzsg lH .volsgrsh wvghzoy hrsg nliu ,oflh bn niluhmziG .vhzx bn wvvs vhzvok ,vxzkh wmz vnrg ul ghzvy gzviT"** the Wendigo chanted.

Suddenly, a spirit erupted from the Wendigo's mouth, screeching into the air; the corpse of the Wendigo dissolved into ashes as the spirit screeched once more towards Lincoln.

"AaaaaAAAAAHH!" Lincoln screamed. "GAAAAH! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" he begged. The spirit screeched as it flew into Lincoln's mouth, becoming one with his soul; Lincoln screamed as it entered his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lincoln screamed as he sat up on his bed.

He panted as he realized that he was in his bed; he looked all around his room to see that nothing was touched. Not only that, but it was still nighttime.

It was all a bad dream.

"Oh thank God." Lincoln muttered.

At that moment, his door burst wide opened, revealing his sisters, all having worried looks on their faces. They all began bombarding him with questions.

"Lincoln, what is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"You alright, bro?"

"What's going on?"

"Do you need help?"

"Guys! Guys! I'm fine." Lincoln reassured them.

"You sure?" asked Leni. "Because you, like, were screaming."

Lincoln sighed as he looked down. "I had a bad dream." he told them.

Each of the sisters turned to each other, understanding their brother's predicament. They looked back at their only brother with warm smiles.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Lori.

Lincoln sighed. Talking sure would help. "Well, it was Halloween, and we got a visitor from somebody." Lincoln began explaining. "Except that somebody turned into this monster called a Wendigo. It cut the power to the house and one by one, each of you girls all got killed by the Wendigo. Then we found Lori down in the basement and she was brain dead. Not only that, but the Wendigo laid its eggs INSIDE Lori's body. Worst part was that she was still alive at the time. She was paralyzed. Then Mom and Dad came home but they got killed as well. It was pretty scary. After hours of hiding, each of you all died, except me and Lynn. We were in Lola's and Lana's room when the sunlight hit the Wendigo and it burned to death. I told her that we would move to another town and go back to our lives but then she got killed by the Wendigo… it was still alive. Then it began chanting some gibberish before a ghost came out of its mouth and then it entered my body and, well… That's when I woke up." he explained to them.

The girls all shivered in fear after the explanation. Even Lori was disgusted to find out how she died. One by one, each of them all hugged their brother in comfort.

"There. There Linky." Leni softly said.

"It was just a bad dream." Luan told him.

"No monster is gonna hurt us, bro." Lynn said.

Lincoln smiled as he hugged his sisters back. "Thanks you guys." he told them.

They continued hugging on Lincoln's bed, all having warm smiles on their faces.

"Uh, guys?" said a voice. The girl's eyes widened as they turned around to see… Lincoln, by the doorway? "What are you doing in my room late at night?" he asked.

They all grew confused looks. "Wait? Lincoln?" asked Lori.

"There's two of you?" asked Lola.

"Two of me?" asked Lincoln, raising an eyebrow.

"Quick! What do you think of Ace Shmavvy?" asked Lynn, glaring at the Lincoln that just showed up.

"You mean Ace Savvy?" asked the second Lincoln.

"Yep. That's the real him." Lynn confirmed.

"But wait." Luna suddenly said. "If you're here, then who's…"

She and the rest of her sisters turned around to the Lincoln who was on the bed, giving off a confused look. Suddenly, THAT Lincoln grinned a smile that gave nightmares. His teeth were sharpened as his eyes changed to red lizard like pupils, with the sclera turned to black. His skin turned pale and scaly as a pointed tongue, slithered its way through his teeth, hissing in the process.

Everyone gasped as the bedside Lincoln quickly transformed into the Wendigo. It screeched into the darkness air as everyone screamed.

They all ran out of Lincoln's room as they terrifyingly screamed; Lucy fell on the ground however and was pinned by the Wendigo. It bent down and ripped a huge piece of flesh off the back of her neck and swallowed it whole.

The Wendigo then turned to the camera and hissed some more, before it eventually began crawling towards it, growling in the process; suddenly, it leapt forward into the camera, roaring the most powerful roar in all of history.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**

Then, the screen went to black as everything fell silent

* * *

 _ **The End?**_

 _Rock-a-bye, baby_

 _On the treetop._

 _When the wind blows,_

 _The baby will drop._

 _Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh… Happy Halloween…_


End file.
